Now or Never
by Elnora
Summary: ooh. a cute little fic about those two lovers. Sanji's always so serene about sex, but when it comes who really matters.. odd things seem to occour.. SanjixZoro..
1. Part I

**A/N:** Welcome to my revised 2nd OP fic. The first one was NamixZoro( 3) but I tossed that out because that was crap. This one is a bit different, and my very first slash, because I usually don't play with that stuff stickery Enjoy!

Sevvie: You don't own anything of the One Piece world or nor will you ever! Now get on with the story!

**Pairings:** SanjixZoro (or so he'd want it to be)

Remember kids: _Thinking_ and 'speaking'

* * *

**Now or never**

Part I

The colds night breeze made Sanji shiver a bit, as he walked across deck.

He should get some sleep but he kept thinking about the swordsman. He was so weird today. And towards him. He sight and patted himself down to find his cigarettes. _He's such an idiot. _

Zoro always saw things as if they were so simple. And Sanji was embarrassed by feeling this way about Baratie... and embarrassed about making this such a big thing... yeah t'was about Baratie... He hated it when he all of a sudden became so damn emotional. His drama queen scene replayed in his mind 

_Flashback:_

'SANJI! This food is great! Mmhhhpff' Zoro yelled Sanji in his face. Sanji forced out a disgusted face, though he thought Zoro was looking cute. He pushed away his face.

'Thank you so very much you disgusting pig, but don't talk with the damn food in your mouth!' He spat.

'Asshole' Zoro growled.

'You're always so mean, Sanji. He was complimenting your food!' Nami argued.

'Oh, but Nami-san it's just dumbass Zoro, I mean, who takes him literally? The only thing which's important is you!' He sang. His eyes turning into love balls. Zoro rolled his eyes and left the table.

'Sanji you made him leave! Just because you two cannot get along it doesn't have to get unnecessarily worse!' Luffy screamed.

'Cool it Luffy! He's never taking me serious anyway!'

'No, It's unfair that it always gets like this!' He spat back and left the table to look for Zoro.

'It's not my fault Zoro's having like his period or something! He's never this sensitive that stupid bitch!' Sanji growled after Ruffy.

'He's right Sanji. I'm tired of you always showing off.' Nami said leaving him too. He turned to face the rest of the crowd.

'You should apologize to them, Sanji. They don't know that it's Jeff's birthday today! I'm sure they'll understand. Zoro's just wilful because he lost to Mihawk.'' go and talk to them!' Vivi said smiling.

He wandered into the galley to join the three friends. He pulled himself together.

'Right... I'm sorry you guys for the incident before! It's been shit hell of a day, and I'm just in this weird mood.'

'Why?' Luffy asked.

'It's Jeff's birthday...' Zoro said.

'How did you know?'

'You talked in you sleep you moron!' He laughed at him punching him in the back. 'You screamed 'GOODBYE' and pulled my hand and it a pain like hell! I thought you wanted to kill me. Then you said 'Happy Birthday old man' several times. Didn't get much sleep. Of course Luffy slept through it all.' He said and Ruffy smiled widely. Sanji was grateful. Nami and Luffy smiled at him.

'Now, I need a drink.' Zoro coughed and looked at Sanji in this weird intense way before strutting out to deck.

_Flashback end _

He was nervous about his feelings, and didn't dare to do anything about it, though he did want to. He sat down on the deck with his back to the reeling. He held his hands behind his neck to pretend Zoro a bit. He smiled of the thought and closed his eyes.

He lit the smoke he had been holding for some time and blew out a heart ring thinking about Zoro.

'Nice'

A voice to his right side said. Zoro of course!

'You should be a sleep pony boy.' He said.

'Die' Sanji growled and sighed silently.

'Hey what's wrong with you?' Zoro asked as he closed his eyes and reformed Sanji's position.

'It's lonely on this ship.'

'What d'you mean? I though we were all good buddies.'

No answer. Zoro peeked with an eye. Sanji stared empty at the stars.

'You miss the chef?'

'No it's not that. I mean yeah I miss him but I'm grateful for being with you guys but it's something else…' Sanji cursed himself for sounding so god damn prissy.

'Ah Nami hasn't gone into your net yet?' Zoro said amused.

'Is that what you think this is about!' Sanji said frustrated and stared at the swordsman.

'Hey watch it! I'm not the one chasing that poor girl constantly!' Zoro answered back.

'Oh you never get it!' Sanji sighed and threw himself back to relaxing.

'Well you should try and let me know before you judge my reactions dumbass!'

'Yeah right... whatever! But I thought it was fucking obvious!' Sanji said. He looked intensely at Zoro. _This was it! It's now or never!_

Sanji leaned over and pressed his lips against Zoro's totally missing the opportune moment.

_Hey what's going on, why isn't he grabbing me or answering my kiss!_

He felt to big strong hands grabbing his shoulders roughly pushing him back.

'AUCH!' Sanji said laying on the deck a few meters from Zoro who quickly jumped up.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING IDIOT? You kissed me! I...I'm a man! For Christ sake, what's wrong with you?' Zoro spat and spit out over the reeling drying his infected mouth with the back of his hand.

Sanji was of course totally slammed shut and very very red. This was the most embarrassing moment of his life. He thought of making it a joke to get out of the mess but that would be too desperate.

''Don't go..'' He whispered as Zoro tramped and disappeared into the galley.

* * *

OH This was better. I just had to get it out... **Please review!**


	2. Part II

A/N: The first part was actually a one shot, but after several requests I've been thinking about the idea, and I've been writing.. Thanks for the reviews! 

**Pairings:** SanjixZoro(or so Sanji'd want it to be)

**Disclaimer: **Me do not own se One Piece. Se One Piece belongs to Sensei Oda

* * *

**  
**

**Now or Never**

Part II

Sanji shivered under the blankets. It was damn cold… He snuggled further down under the blankets. All of a sudden a big warm hand snug around Sanji's waist. The hand moved further around. A waist and a chest closed around Sanji's back. Sanji smelled Zoro's scent and smiled.

'Get up you!' a voice yelled.

'No, let me have some privacy Ruffy! Can't you see I'm busy?' Sanji said annoyed snuggling back into the sheets.

'What are you talking about?' Sanji opened his eyes gruffly to look at Ruffy. It was all a damn dream! Sanji blushed fiercely.

All alone in bed, and _what_ exactly had he just been dreaming?

Sanji felt like jumping into Ruffy's arms crying into his shoulder. But that would seem a bit desperate wouldn't it?

'Sanji? Are you all right?' Ruffy continued.

'Wha? Yes I'm completely fine! Nothing's wrong! I've just slept terrible' Ruffy glared at him.

'O-kay.. Well we're pretty hungry. Zoro told us you've had a hard night and to let you sleep, but it's almost noon! Nami said...'

'What? You haven't been raping my fridge _again_?' Sanji interrupted through gritted teeth.

Ruffy glared again suddenly in an enormous hurry.

'Gotta go Sanji-kun.'

Sanji sat up in the bed rubbing his eyes...

_Zoro told us you've had a hard night..._

'_Hard night_ my ass!' Sanji growled and sat up a little bit too quick which resulted the cooks head to collide with the top hammock very hard. An urge to just throw himself down on the bed, hide in the sheets and never get up again to see a single morning sun swelled up in him. He pulled himself together and rose from his bed.

Before dressing he caught a glimpse of Zoro swimming outside.

Sanji let out a depressed sigh before he threw himself down on the hammock. He hid himself in the blankets. He snuggled up against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut, his back facing the rest of the room.

_Just give me a couple of years, Ruffy, I'll cook for you then._

Sanji felt like waking up after a very long night with a lot of booze and ladies

_Stop__being such a pussy you idiot. He's not worth it!_

Sanji hit the wall again when he wanted to snuggle further into the sheets. The one he was snuggling up against.

_He's not worth it? What am I? Some kind of girl-therapist for myself?_

Ano, It was no use lying around here all day, whining.

He heard footsteps entering the sleeping galley. Probably a starving Ruffy... Sanji sighed silently.

_Five more minutes_

* * *

Zoro cursed under his breath because of the ugly fish in the water. He hit it again. Why didn't he bring his swords? But on the other hand, he was just out swimming.

_Let me be, you damn ugly fish!_

He thought wondering about how ridicules their fight had to look. He pulled himself together. He was getting very tired of this ugly fish. How could he hit fast and hard in water?

No problem, he just pulled the fish out of the water! _Bingo you dumbass_…

Zoro dragged the fish to the surface throwing it into the air. When the fish that really pissed Zoro of was about to land again, Zoro punched it right in the stomach causing it to throw up a lot of water. It was dead at once, but Zoro was soaked with this water that had been inside of the fish seconds ago. He yawned with displeasure and threw the fish up on the deck.

_Maybe that dumbass is able to make something eatable out of that…_

Sanji…

Zoro sighed.

He wanted to beat Sanji up or drown that idiot for filling his head with unwanted thoughts.

He washed himself in the water, though he really only had water to wash of, before he got up on deck again.

_God it's fucking freezing here._

He hurried down into the galley to find some warm dry clothing. He tramped around in the room. Where did he put his towel? Suddenly a voice yawned behind him causing Zoro to jump in the air.

'I'm not getting up today Ruffy...'

No answer.

Was Ruffy here?

Zoro stared at the blonde's back.

Was Ruffy in bed with Sanji?

If Sanji addressed to Ruffy in his speak, Ruffy had to be here, unless Sanji thought Zoro was Ruffy.

'I...I'm sorry, I think I'm a bit sick... you just go and grab whatever you want in the fridge.' The gruff depressed voice said again.

Zoro almost felt sorry for the cook. He couldn't remember one single event where _Sanji_ actually had given _Ruffy_ permission to do _that_. Or was whining, by the way.

The figure tugged further down into the sheets shivering a bit. Zoro kept glaring at his back completely forgetting that he was cold himself.

He walked casually over to the bad, placing his arms on the top hammock to rest his body.

He wanted to say something. Tell him that he shouldn't feel sorry for what happened the day before. But none of it seemed to sound good enough. And it all sounded like some bad glamour scene.

He had no idea that Sanji was that sensitive.

What a drama queen.

After standing there looking dumb for a couple of awkward moments only filled with frustrated sighs. By now he was sure Sanji knew he was there.

He reached out a hand but quickly pulled it back at the sound of the cooks voice.

'Get away from me you stupid fuck.'

* * *

Me: Argh! Okay, please review and tell me what you think! And new ideas are welcome! It's so sad isn't it?Zoro: stop whining! 

Me: bwwaaah…


	3. Part III

**Chapter three**

'Oh will you stop being such a drama queen?  
It's like you feel the world coming down on you! Pull yourself together; cause hanging around in your hammock all day sure won't undo things…' Zoro trailed of his voice softening as he spoke.

'That's not for you to decide.' Sanji growled back. 'Don't address me like I whine. I don't.'

'You don't?' he snapped but Sanji just sighed.

Zoro couldn't help from letting out an angry snigger. _What a pussy._

He turned on his heels and tramped out banging the door.

Sanji turned around in the bed shortly after. He glared at the swords lying neatly on Zoro's hammock. He jumped out of bed. At least he wasn't the only one to be mad now.

He dressed himself and got ready to kick Ruffy out of the kitchen. No one's eating without him cooking on this ship!

Nami spoke with Chopper and Usopp in the kitchen.

'Morning.' Nami smiled at him.

'Good-morning Nami-san! I'm so sorry I haven't been up to cook your daily love meals for you today! I-'

'Oh that's okay Sanji. Don't wanna know why.' Nami said slyly. Sanji ignored her little outburst and almost disappeared into the closet with pans and other cooking applies.

'I've kept Ruffy away from your fridge.' Chopper squeaked.

'Huh? Oh thanks!' Sanji said and turned around to look at Chopper. He glared at him for a bit while thinking off what he should say now. The silence between the three was broken and Sanji was pulled out of his Zoro (?)-Trance as Usopp tramped in.

'I can't believe Speed-racer is dead!' He threw himself down by the kitchen table.

'…What a slump.'

'Who's Speed-racer?' Nami questioned.

'It's my mascot. My masterpiece. It's A.I'' Usopp said proudly. 'But Zoro _accidentally_ sat on him so now he's broken!'

'I told you t'was an accident!' Zoro growled as he tramped into the galley filling up the hold kitchen with his presence. Sanji backed away almost disappearing in the dark corner of the kitchen.

'That was what I said, stupid.'

'Whatever,' Zoro smiled and looked at a very weird cook operating in his kitchen.

'What'ya making cook?' Ruffy asked walking in.

'Uh… some new experiment with uh… tomatoes and fish and some vegetables… It's kinda complicated! I'll get back to you when it's done.' Sanji mumbled. He saw Zoro in the corner of his eyes.

Ruffy yawned and whined the way he always did when he as hungry, which was constantly. Sanji felt right in the mood to provoke. He slipped the pots and pans out off his hands and turned on his heel.

'Where are you going? I thought you were cooking!' Ruffy said loudly. Sanji just showed a cigarette in his hand over his shoulder for the others to see. He was not in the mood for listening to Ruffy the next half an hour.

'_What_ is it anyway Usopp?' Nami questioned. Zoro giggled.

Usopp gave him an evil glare as he drew up something very dead mechanical thing out of his pocket. The others stared at the thing while Usopp carefully placed it on the table. Zoro burst into laughter. Chopper's eyes and mouth opened widely in joy.

'You can fix it! It's a mouse isn't it?'

'Of course I can fix it. Now SHUT UP Zoro.' He whined at Zoro's back.

'I c-can't! But I can leave to laugh outside.' Zoro left as he giggled on.

He put his hands in his pockets and started to whistle a small song he remembered from a long time ago. He threw a couple of eyes out on the sea and closed his eyes as he felt the wind onto his face.

He could smell the scent of sugar coming from the right side. His eyes opened slowly as he realized Sanji was standing in profile to Zoro on the deck several meters away.

Apparently Sanji has caught the sugar himself. His one pocket was filled with sugar. He was cursing under his breath as he tried to empty his pocked into the sea. The smoke in his mouth moved hectically has he spoke to himself.

Zoro cast a sidelong glance at his crewmate as the cook caught something else in his pocket. He smiled oblique in triumph and giggled, as he pulled out the ruined paper substance that seemed to have been the bag that had hosted the sugar earlier.

Sanji continued to clean his pocket thoroughly.

'Enjoying yourself?' He asked simply not looking up.

'…Utterly.' He smiled and stretched as he laid himself down on the deck not taking his eyes of the cook who shifted uneasy.

'They seem pretty hungry down in the galley.'

'Well no one's stopping you from cooking them food.'

'I can't cook.'

'They'll eat anything.'

'I'll probably make something dangerous out of your ingredients.' Zoro sighed at his lame comeback. Sanji smiled slyly.

'I'm sure that you'll figure something out.' He smiled as he finally looked at the swordsman. He stroked his pants to get the final pieces of sugar away before he headed for the galley.

'uh… I'll ruin your kitchen.' Zoro said quickly before Sanji disappeared. Sanji's head snapped back.

'No cause you're not stupid.' He said simply and hurried away. Zoro sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sanji threw the towel in the corner after having washed the last dishes. A pathetic crowd of marines attacked them after dinner and he hadn't had time to wash the dishes. Anyway I had the first night shift so he washed it then. He lit a cigarette and stepped out into a rather cold night. He took a short glance at the sky and the stars before he sat himself down between Nami's tangerines. He threw himself down and looked at the blank sky while he puffed quickly on his cigarette. 

He heard steps besides him and a big bump down besides him.

'T'isn't your shift yet.'

'I know shit-head. I can't sleep.' Zoro growled.

'Fuzz-ball.' Sanji mumbled. Zoro looked as if he hadn't heard and looked at the stars.

'Aren't you supposed to watch the sea?'

'I am. I can see the reflection in the stars.'

'Ha! Very poetic.'

'R-right.' Sanji stuttered. He turned to lie on his side and look out over the sea. He could feel Zoro's gaze upon him.

He could almost see his whole knee from where he was lying. Sanji shook a bit but tried to hold still so Zoro wouldn't think he was a pussy freezing. It wasn't really that cold.

He was just being sensitive.

A little tired…

and a bit nervous… _maybe_.

He put both his hands under his head to rest it on them. The top of his head touched Zoro's thigh. He closed his eyes and felt very tired. He sighed and very soon he almost couldn't keep himself awake. Zoro'd watch the sea.

Sanji was forced awake when two fingers slowly touched his upper cheek. The cook did a good job keeping his breath steady. He kept his eyes closed. That stupid swordsman clearly thought he was a sleep.

A whole hand slowly cupped his chin and the hand advanced lightly up over the cooks face stroking it down his hair at last. The swordsman clutched the blonde clump of hair he had in his hand.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! **Please review**! Tell if you think this chapter was better! 


	4. Part IV

**A/N:**Okay, I've tried hard to add more detail like a lot of you guys advised me to! Thanks for the reviews! It makes me put much more effort into writing!

Oh, and sorry for the layout being so different from chapter to chapter.. hope you don't mind.. heh heh

**Disclaimer: **Me do not own se One Piece. Se One Piece belongs to Sensei Oda

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four**

Sanji pulled the cold blanket over himself to get warm. He slipped out of his clothes though he'd really like to sleep in it. But considering on how he'd look the next day in front of the ladies, he dropped most of his clothes.

He tried to get to sleep for a couple of minutes while he tried to clear his thoughts. He was freezing like hell. He snapped a shirt lying on Zoro's bed. He didn't think anything through he just put it on and snuggled down under the sheets and closed his eyes.

Definitely much better.

His thoughts dwelled on a certain swordsman for a couple of minutes. All theses weird things had happened the past few days that it felt like he had forgotten it all.

He dreamed he was going off the Going Merry to look for food on a random island. He had left the crew behind and was digging deep into the forest.

Desperate to meet anybody except from the crew he had been stuck with for months, he ended up between fair princesses, kings and knights! He helped a knight who looked like Nami killing a big dragon. He had a ringmail and a big sword, but he stilled used his feet as he was used too.

A fat queen came running to him when they had killed the dragon to congratulate them.

A big hand grabbed his shoulder and Sanji woke up immediately at the feeling of the swordsman's muscular and damn cold body dump down on the bed and go against his back.

It bumped down on the bed.

Zoro removed Sanji's hair to avoid getting it into his face.

'What are you doing?' Sanji whispered.

'Hey, you stole my only night shirt so you might as well help me get warm you stupid cook.' Sanji sighed and felt Zoro's angry breath into his neck. Sanji struggled a bit to get out of his hold.

'What's your problem?' Zoro growled into his ear.

'You're fucking freezing cold!'

'Well if you're not gonna help me get warm, give me my shirt back.' He argued back.

Zoro was getting very confused and angry. What the hell was his problem? In a split second Zoro imagined himself finding out how Sanji'd played a trick on him to see if he was kissing men.

Zoro forced himself to forget that thought.

'Alright I'll help you get warm if you shut up and leave when you're warm.'

'You're fucking weird man.' Zoro growled. Why the fuck would that fucking cook kiss him if he didn't want him in his bed.

Zoro might seem dumb when all Sanji knew of him was to work out and never being as sensitive as that love-cook.

He didn't let go of the cook.

'No, _you're_ weird.'

Zoro sighed.

He always wants the last word. He pulled the cook closer to him and clutched his skinny body into his arms. The anger almost made him want to crush Sanji right in his arms. Just because he could.

'Argh, you're squeezing me to death.' He whined.

Zoro still said nothing but kept still in his position and acted like he was sleeping. He was very soon. He was the only one, at any rate in that bed who _could_ sleep.

Sanji's eyes were wide open. His body was trapped in _his_ arms. His lower region was pressed against _his_.

Why would he fight Zoro, if this were what he wanted so badly?

He stared at his own breath has it became fog. He could also see Zoro's fog-breath as it came out of his mouth. Sanji was not warm at all. Zoro had just stolen all the warmth Sanji had gotten when he was on night shift.

He was sure that Zoro's fog-breath was much more invisible than his own.

So why would Zoro go crazy when Sanji'd kissed him if he later on would keep touching him? Sanji bit his lower lip and tried to focus on sleeping.

His lower region was still pressed against Zoro's. One leg was lying over Sanji's pair of legs.

Sanji had one arm free and pulled it up to look at his fingers. Two of them was wrapped in plaster. He had cut himself several times on the kitchen meat knife today.

Zoro'd call him an idiot but not do anything about it. He'd throw a pack of plaster in his head and walk out on the deck. He always leaves.

The worst thing was that Zoro could do things. Sanji was the best cook on east blue, but after what happened few days ago, Sanji couldn't even hols a meat knife properly when Zoro was in the room.

Sanji put the fingers to his face to feel how different the temperature was. His hand was freezing. The other one was fine, but that was definitely not because it was wrapped up in Zoro's hands. He slowly put his hand to lie besides the other.

Zoro's hands were dry and rough. Not actually a beauty's hand. The cook slowly placed a very small kiss on the swordsman's hand before finally closing his eyes.

_I'm such a girl…_

I keep thinking this is a fucking girly story! It's very annoying.. Do you guys think it is? Anyway if there's anything you think I should improve on please feel free to tell me! Except for my spelling.. I now I'll never be as good as you English/American writers out there!


	5. Part V

**A/N:** Oh SORRY big time! I love you and bla bla bla…. Soooo sorry for being so long! I've been having a non-one piece face in the summer. There were just too much to wonder about. So, after the new 25 book came out I'm totally obsessed again….sigh... especially with Zoro...sigh again

Oh yes my fellow readers, as the respectable writer I think I am, I got very worried about my story having too much OOC, especially concerning Sanji's girly-ness, so I read the whole piece through, and about the girly thing.. I don't think it's that bad at all! But I would be ever so happy if you'd write to me which scenes you experience very girly, So I can try and revise my work.. thanks :)

**Pairings:** SanjixZoro(or so Sanji'd want it to be)

**Disclaimer:** Me do not own se One Piece. Se One Piece belongs to Sensei Oda

So, prepare yourself for this next highly amusing chapter.

Remember kids: _Thinking_ and 'speaking' :)

* * *

**Part V**(haha I keep fuckin this part up)**  
**

Sanji awoke on a sunny day clutching the blanket over him. He cracked an eye open and got the sun right into his face. God it was hot! He tiredly kicked off his cover and stretched slowly. He lay there for a few seconds before he discovered what he was wearing. Then he remembered everything from the night before: the tangerines, the freezing weather and the cold body stealing his heat in the dead of the night.

He snorted at the whole pretty-story and got out of bed and walked tiredly into the bathroom. His eyes were still half closed…

'WAAAAH!' Usopp screamed crossing the cook in a run. Sanji jumped back reflexively and made a tired squeak. He glared after Usopp. He stoned for a moment before turning his eyes to the other side just in time to catch a very short glance(well, it was merily a glance, more like a noise)lol at Nami who was running screaming, crossing the cook as well, trying to catch Usopp.

'UUUSOOOPPP! GIVE THAT BACK! I STOLE IT MYSEEEELF…..' Her voice started to fade into the distance.

Sanji scratched the back of his head and smiled his everlasting smile when seeing Nami.

The cook shrugged as he entered the bathroom

Sanji lit a smoke as he sat down to relax on the kitchen bench. He watched his newly prepared meal for the crew.

The cook closed his eyes and enjoyed the ever so rarely empty and silent kitchen as he inhaled slowly. He held the smoke inside his lungs and decided to take a few moments before calling his nakama to breakfast. Though, as he slowly opened the eyes again to blow out, a hungry and noisy Ruffy had just landed opposite to him and had already eaten half the table.

Sanji sighed and yelled to the other guys.

'Mornin Ruffy.'

Ruffy glared at him like the sun had pleased the sky for almost a day as he kept eating, munching like a whale (looking hilarious).

'It's okay… Don't answer.' He mumbled and smiled at his crazy captain.

His crewmates stumbled in to get a share of the representative remaining pieces.

As Sanji chased Ruffy out of the kitchen when there was no more food, though still required by a certain captain, Zoro had fallen asleep on the kitchen bench. The snoring was calm but very noticeable.

Sanji gathered up the plates and cleared the table. He lit a smoke and started the dishwashing. When finished He lit another smoke and turned to lean with his back on the kitchen table. Zoro was still snoring in his gentle sleep.

The cook carefully poured up a glass of cold water and placed it violently in front of the swordsman, who cracked an eye open at the sound of glass hitting wood.

'I'm not thirsty.' He growled and leaned back to look at the cook.

'Yes, you are, now drink. I made a special drink for you.'

'You've probably poisoned it.'

'Of course I have.'

'Asshole.'

'Thanks.'

Zoro lead the glass to his mouth anyway and sipped slowly, not taking his eyes from the cook while tasting. After realising the perfectly peaceful substance in the glass, a light pink appeared on his cheeks.

The cook laughed satisfied with a hint of mock.

He spun around to clear up the last of dishes, when a very wet liquid was held quickly down at his back. He shivered and gasped in schock, letting out a girly squeak, but he reacted very quickly and grabbed the swordsman's arm staring at him.

A large grin appeared on Zoro's face.

'Laugh it up, fuzz-ball.'(just pretend he's saying it like Solo is in S.W) Sanji said angrily. He held the swordsman by his arm as he grabbed a glass of water placed behind him, and splashed I right into his nakama's face. Zoro cursed and spat as he quickly removed the water from his eyes.

Sanji strolled quickly out of the galley. He ran around the ship and joined the others on the front deck.

'Sanji why are you wet all o-' Chopper began, sounding worried with an open mouth, but the reindeer shut his mouth closed as a shadow appeared behind the cook, watering him with water out of a big bucket.

Sanji's mouth opened slowly as he looked down at himself. There was not one _single_ spot where he _wasn't_ wet now.

The whole crew burst into gigantic laughter as they all pointed at him. Sanji turned around to face the swordsman and with a quick move he _kicked_ the man roughly out over the railing and into the water. A scream drowned in a big splash underneath the ship.

The crew laughed still when a gritted Zoro and pulled himself up so he could peer over the railing.

'I'll kill you, asshole. You should've seen the size of the sea-monsters down there!' He growled angrily.

Sanji laughed scornfully.

He bent down till he was at Zoro's level.

'And since when, has a shitty swordsman become afraid of those kittens?' He said and pocked Zoro on his forehead with a pointy finger.

'Asshole.'

'Whiner.'

Zoro punched the cook, but he dodged and went into the galley. In a mix of anger and laugh, Zoro tramped after him.

'This is so you!' Zoro yelled once inside. Sanji turned on his heel to face Zoro.

'Oh yeah?' Sanji said amused, trying hard not to laugh.

'Yeah! You always get the last word! If I don't want you to leave I just have to keep talking!'

'And you're not exactly the same in that matter?'

'No, cause you always _get_ the last word!'

'That's because you're a moron to do comebacks and I'm not! You're as stubborn as I am!'

'I am not!' Zoro snorted.

'You are! And you know it!'

'Ha! You're full of shit!'

'Oh I am? Well what about when you didn't want me at first but now you do and I can't say no?' Sanji teased triumphantly. Inside it troubled him that had actually said that.

'What are you talking about? You can walk away anytime you want!'

'Oh I can? Then why are you holding me so tight against the door right now?' Sanji questioned smart-ass-like into Zoro's face. Zoro opened his mouth but closed it again and listened to Sanji's short-winded small breath. He _was_ holding him very tight up against the door.

_When did this happen?_ Zoro thought innocently.

His arms shot down and the green haired man raised a finger to point at the cook fiercely.

'That was because you were about to leave and I wasn't finished with you!' Zoro shot back.

'Oh! I thought you could keep me as long as you wanted! You just have to keep talking right?' Zoro grimaced and gritted his teeth looking rather dangerous. He didn't look like any laugh was about to burst out anymore.

'argh! This doesn't concern anything!'

'Then why do you keep talking about it?'

'You're talking about it too!'

'Yeah cause you're accusing me! Remember? _You_ came to _me_ to talk about _how damn stubborn I am and how much I want the last word_! Right?'

'Right' The swordsman yelled.

'Right' Sanji said, now being the only one amused in the kitchen still.

'Oh shut up.'

Sanji patted himself down to look for smokes but he noticed Zoro's triumph;

_He was about to leave and he had gotten the last word. He couldn't back out now_

'I thought you were going to pour water at me.' Sanji cursed at the lame come back.

'You're such a fucking ass.' He growled angrily.

'So… wanna fuck?' He said casually.

Zoro swore lowly as he fiercely strolled quickly past the amused cook.

'You could've at least said 'yes, please.'

He mumbled before disappearing into the galley to look for the swordsman.

* * *

Mmh somebody explain to me why I am so damn amused... i actually wrote the specific argument a long time ago and wanted it to be in chapter two or so...oh well **please review! **


End file.
